


Cold weather in summer

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo falls asleep waiting for Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold weather in summer

Leo seemed to be the only happy camper outside that night. The air was sharp and icy and the ground was frozen underfoot. As he walked past a group of Aphrodite campers, in a hurry to get to cabin 13 he heard them complaining. “This seasons style just isn’t cut out for this weather, I’m freezing my arse of right now!” “I can’t believe we’re all being punished, those Hermes kids really need to learn that life isn’t just about their little games.” “Ye, and how to apply makeup!”

Leo walked past them. He found the whole thing rather amusing actually. Travis and Connor had been playing catch with a jar of Greek fire, Connor was going for a long shot when Mr D showed up out of nowhere- literally. The child of Hermes was so shocked that his shot was off and ended up hitting Dionysus in the face. The camp director was so pissed that he’d tampered with the magic borders thermostat, or whatever, and plunged the whole camp into a 6month early winter.

Leo reached the door the the Hades cabin and opened it, stepping inside. “Hey, Nico? You back yet?” The younger boy said he’d be back today, he only had to visit camp Jupiter because it was Hazels birthday then he promised he’d be back the next day. So where was the son of Hades? Leo sighed and sat on the edge of the bed to wait.

***

Nico was worried that Leo would be mad at him, it had taken longer then he thought to convince Hazel to let him go. When he materialised in the cabin 13 he was shocked by how cold it was. As he turned to check the weather outside he noticed the most adorable scene. Leo was curled up on top of hid duvet sucking his thumb. Not wanting to wake him Nico grabbed a blanket from the closet and lied next to Leo before pulling the blanket over them.

Leo stirred and blinked his eyes open. “Hey.” whispered Nico not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

“You’re back.” Came the sleepy response.

“Yeah, and its bloody freezing in here, what did you do?”

“Not now, ‘m sleepy.”

“Did you break anything ‘cos you’re goanna have to be the one to tell Chiron this time. Last time when you…” Nico was cut off by Leo’s lips on his. He kissed the younger demigod gently at first then when Nico had stopped talking he leaned further into the kiss as Nico brought his hands up to cup Leo’s face. The kiss lasted until Leo had to pull away to yaun. “Your tired, sleep.”Nico said as Leo closed his eyes resting his head on the other boy’s chest. Nico planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead before he too closed his eyes.


End file.
